Finding You
by acommonname
Summary: Sequel to I Found You. Since Kurei’s disappearance, Recca did nothing but blame himself despite his friends support. Finding a letter while cleaning the clutter in their living room he sets out to find his brother’s whereabouts but...
1. The Letter

**FINDING YOU**

**Sequel to: I Found You**

**Author's note: **Ahohoho…this is the not long awaited sequel of **I Found You**. I am currently editing that story by the way and if any of the scenes changes in there I'll let you guys know but it is highly unlikely. This story was supposed to be put up a week ago but I have a good reason. See I went to visit my relatives with my brother and I didn't know it was still the rainy season there. I started having an on and off fever and after that I was puking an bleeding my nose dry. We went to the hospital and wadaya know I had Dengue Fever! O.O! They said it was very dangerous and so many people died from it! Is it possible you could die without even feeling it? Heck I was even playing soccer the day before I was confined. o.O. Anyways I'm back and ALIVE!...although still can't get over the fact that my blood was literally replaced. ARGH!

Sorry for the delay here's the chapter know!

**Chapter One: The Letter**

Chiharu's local restaurant located near the high school vicinity is a popular hang out for students who wanted to have a late afternoon get-together. The food was above average but affordable for its market, a perfect place to grab a bite to eat if you don't fancy the fast food joints.

" It has been exactly two weeks since we saw him last." Tokiya started. He did not expect an answer from the people around him. How could he, when he knew for a fact that none of his companions that afternoon understood what happened. The only person who probably knew was…

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The chocolate haired teen voiced out load as he opened the entrance door causing the bell to chime.

"You're still late!" The short haired woman, who seated across from Tokiya exclaimed.

"I already ordered for you. I hope you don't mind." This time it was the girl that sat beside him that said this.

"It's alright." The boy slowly made his way to seat beside her. Tokiya stared at the entrance door.

"So where's Recca?" The large man's question leads to the one spoken to stiffen.

"He won't come." The brown haired youth tightened his fist in attempt to make a small outlet to his obvious frustration. The healer noted this and held on to the boy's hands. A Physical wound in nothing compared to the turmoil of emotions a person can feel inside.

"Why?" The fuujin user demanded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tadaima." Kaoru announced as he slowly close the front door. The greeting was hollow. It lacked the certain eagerness of one's feeling when finally being able to go home. And why shouldn't he when the reply that he will receive from it was even worse.

"Okairinasai." The greeting was gentle and spoken with a smile but the chocolate haired teen knew better. The person that greeted him was like a forced servant that was required to greet its horrid master. Sugar-coated, fake, it lacked emotion.

"Recca-teme, Yanagi-oneechan said that we should get together at Chiharu's this late afternoon."

"Will you be back for dinner?" The older male questioned.

"What are you my mom?" The boy suddenly yelled. He could not help it. Recca was being detached to everyone. "You're invited as well you jerk!"

"Oh." the young flame caster responded.

"Oh? What do you mean by 'Oh'? Are you coming or not?"

"Why are you gathering at Chiharu's?" the other inquired.

"In case you haven't notice Recca, Kurei-nii hasn't come home." The sarcasm was there. "And since you are obviously the last person he talked to before he went missing. Why are you being silent about this? Don't you care for your brother anymore!" Kaoru did not miss the bowing of the head but he did miss the light tint of the cheeks and the tightly closed fists hidden behind the older teen's back.

Recca remained silent.

"You know what I've had it. Go do you household chores for all I care. I'm going and don't look for me. You obviously didn't with Kurei-nii." The chocolate haired pre-teen stomped his way outside and slammed the front door. Recca stared at the wooden piece and sighed.

He lifted his right hand to ghost over his lips and felt the familiarity of his last moments with Kurei. Despite the earlier teen's words, Recca did think about their older bother…a lot. Ever since the incident at the park Recca's mind was all about him, trying to sort out the situation but his thoughts ended up more jumbled than before.

The truth is he did not know what to think. It was all too confusing for him. Did Kurei leave because of the kiss that was not meant to be shared with those of the same blood? He did not try to look for him because he was afraid. Afraid of what he might see and hear from that man he called brother. Receiving that kiss made him realize that he did not wish to loose that brotherly bond they developed with each other and if he saw Kurei know their relationship will no doubt become a spiral of overwhelming emotions. Perhaps that is also the reason his brother has left. Having the same anxiety about what he did and how it might affect them were plaguing their minds.

But despite all of the haze that went through his mind Recca could not help but feel that he was a…

_Coward._

Afraid to face the truth. Afraid to see what is to come but most importantly afraid of what he feels.

He took a glanced at the clutter in the coffee table and sighed. When was the last time he cleaned the living room? He inspected the week old papers the unread subscription magazines and the almost forgotten bills. There was a lot to clean and he might as well keep himself occupied.

He started by arranging the sofa's and dusting the shelves. It was never dusty when Kurei was there always looking through the books and reading them from time to time.

_What was he thinking! Why does everything around him remind him of him?_

He angrily arranged all the letters strewn on the table. _I better remind the old man about the bills soon. _

He was arranging the labelled envelopes when he noticed a plain white one that was not sealed of. There was nothing written in the envelope that indicated who it was from or who it was addressed to. It was not empty because he could see a parchment sticking out of it. He took the letter out as he made himself comfortable on the loveseat. It was a good thing he did too.

_Recca,_

_If you find this letter it means I am most probably gone. I left this letter here because I know you are always too lazy to arrange the scattered magazines on the coffee table and I wanted to at least tell you, if not all at least part of why I am not able to stay here with you anymore._

_During our wonderful New Year's vacation I found something I did not expect to happen. Takehiko-san was not home during the holidays and I found it strange since he specifically told me that he will be going home for the New Year. I called their home but they weren't there so their answering machine took my New Year's greeting. What I did not know is that one of Kouran's men was inside their home and he was able to gain my cellphone number._

_Takehiko and his family are held hostage and I plan to exchange myself for their safety. I also asked Yoshino-san to stay in a safe place If you ever see her please make sure that she is safe. _

_This evening I will go to the old mansion where we first met and voluntary surrender myself to Kouran's men. I hope that by doing this I am able to keep you and Kaoru out of harms way. From the moment I was born I have this curse that makes me hurt the people that matters to me most. _

_To tell you the truth I am deathly afraid because I know what will happen to me in their hands and I do not wish for them to suffer the same fate. This morning, I planned for me, you and Kaoru to go to the amusement park. I wanted to end this with a happy memory that I was not able to experience before but the reality is I was really looking for a reason to stay. I wanted to stay with you and Kaoru and I hope that spending time together will give me one. I hope you give me one. But if this letter reaches you it could only mean that my reason to stay cannot outweigh my need to leave. I hope you understand._

_Please take care of each other._

_Your brother_

_Kurei_

Recca held the letter tightly in his hands. He reread the lines again and it indicated that Kurei wrote this before they went to the park and had planned their outing ahead. He wanted to spend his time with us but more importantly he wanted to find a reason not to go.

_He wanted me to stop him and keep him safe. _Recca felt the tears flow. It was not droplets but continues as if all his pent up emotions was finally released. All through out he had been thinking about Kurei's actions but all he had to do was find him but he did nothing but fear his would be encounter with his brother. _He was trying to find a reason to stay but I pushed him away and now he is…_

Recca hid his face in his hands and wept.

It hurt. God it hurt. He clutched his chest tightly only to encounter a hard piece of objects. He took it out from inside his shirt and his eyes widened. _The pendant. _

He immediately stood up wore his shoes and ran out the front door.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"He just won't ok!" Kaoru suddenly slammed his hands on the table causing a few heads to turn to their table. "He's still acting like a bastard so he won't come." He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" The ice-sword user stated. "Che, He didn't even look at me as he told me to get ready for din…ner." Kaoru followed Mikagami's pointing finger. To his surprise a male with ebony hair and wearing a backwards cap came rushing in. He panted, obviously out of breath.

"Recca." The whole group said in unison.

They all stared at him. For the first time in two weeks they saw the flame caster's eyes blaze with emotion.

Voice determined and firm he said in a strong voice

"Help me find him."

TBC…

Ok I really need reviews with this one since this is where I can find out if I should continue or forget the story buhbye!


	2. The Restaurant

OMG!!! I'm so sorry for the late update but if you want to kill me please wait until I can finish this story. I really don't like this chapter but it really is necessary for the next one

I read some of the reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't reply I will go on with the replies it right away! Also I got the longest review ever!!!! Wow as a special thank you, please check a new **link in my profile** hehe I'm sorry for the long wait…again.

**The Restaurant **

_Emptiness._

_His senses are non existent_

_But it did not mean he could not feel_

_It felt cold but there was something warm brushing his chest_

00000000000000000000000

"Help me find him."

Recca's eyes blazed with determination that they thought died several weeks ago. There was a stunned silence. All eyes were on him.

"Recca?" the healer started, still not believing the boy before him was actually there. She took a good looked at the male and could not help but see the same determined boy who saved her life at the park and proclaimed himself as her ninja.

"Took you long enough you jerk!" Kaoru exclaimed, shaking Yanagi out of her musings.

Tokiya silently assessed the younger male. Recca stood by the door, body trembling from apprehension and obvious fatigue though he was not sure what caused the younger to be so tired lately.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" the ice user could not help but asked.

Recca took deep breaths to try and gather his courage and arrange his thoughts. He slowly made his way towards the group and Fuuko scooted for him in which he obliged.

"I…I…" The flame caster tried to start but took another pause. Fuuko turned to stare at his seatmate. He was stiff and his hands were resting on the table clutching a crumpled paper.

_Paper?..._

"Recca, what is that you're holding?" She pointed towards the paper. Recca's eyes widened and stared at the abused letter in his hand. "It's a letter that Niisan left me." He said almost inaudibly. But everyone who wanted to know stayed silent so they were able to hear the whispered response.

"Let me see that!" Kaoru dove to grab the letter but Recca's reaction was faster as he removed his hands out of the chocolate haired boy's range.

"No!" he exclaimed. Everyone gave him a puzzled look.

"Recca, you know we only want to help." Yanagi tried to coax but it only made the boy tighten his hold.

"No, Please!" The raven haired male pleaded.

"Recca-kun we only want to help and that letter might be the only lead we have so…" The Girl tried to coax again but Recca just shied away his hold on the paper did not relinquish.

He knew that letter held clues to where his brother might be however it also held things that he was not so sure he was willing to show.

Inside Recca felt that it was his entire fault. He could have prevented the situation from happening but he was too blinded to see what really was happening in front of him. He had promised Kurei that he would not let him experience what he had in Mouri Kouran's clutches, that he deserved the life of a normal family; instead he got carried away with his confused emotion.

Yes, Recca concluded that what happened that day was due to the whirlwind of feelings Kurei did not know how to express. Kurei had been without a normal family all his life he was forced to hide his emotions and affections and it shouldn't have surprised him when the latter kissed him…. Kurei was just trying to reach out to him what his brotherly feelings are in a not so brotherly way because he does not know how…Right? Then why did his heart speed up when he recalled the kiss? That was really stupid and he should not be thinking about those things. He needed to find his brother and that is all that matters however showing the letter to everyone is still out of the question.

"Recca you okay?" Yanagi had been worried when he saw Recca space out. She placed her hand on top of Recca's trembling fist which did not go unnoticed by the ensui user. Though Mikagami chose to ignore the action Recca did not take it so lightly. He immediately yanked his hand from the healer's as if it was burned.

Everyone did not expect his sudden outburst. After all Yanagi was Recca's maiden and her touched had always been welcomed.

Kaoru felt that there is something bothering Recca besides the fact that their brother was missing and it all started after the New Year Holidays. He knew loved to train and every morning the teen would wake up early and run through out the whole neighbourhood, thrice. He would spend most of the time teasing him and sparring with either him or Kurei. But after the incident Recca became withdrawn. Kaoru never tired to pry it out of the raven haired however his reaction towards Yanagi was definitely something to question. He knew how Recca would risk life and limb for her and rejecting her touched was something he could not imagine from him. Years of solving puzzles and still he could not piece together the greatest problem of them all, figuring out what other people felt.

"Recca what's wrong with you?" The Girl tried to coax again.

"There is something he does not wish to share us." Mikagami stated. His voice was not upset nor was it accusing either; rather it was said in a way that told Recca that he was not pushing him and there was no need to tell things he did not want to be said. But he knew that the others will not take Recca's silence hands down and it might make the younger male to withdraw again which will lead them back to square one. If he was to avoid unnecessary tension he needed to act quickly and remedy the situation.

He slowly stood from his seat and calmly stared at the teen in the spotlight. "You seem tense. Let's have a quick spar." He excused himself from the table and motioned the other to follow.

Recca could not help but be reminded of his brother by Tokiya's suggestion. He recalled that Kurei would always suggest sparing to relieve tension be it from work, school or from the awkwardness they feel when they try to work out the sibling relationship thing.

00000000000000000000000

Both males reached the empty lot near the restaurant. It has actually been a while since he did this kind of workout. Since Kurei's disappearance, Recca hardly ever gave training a second thought.

"It would be a disappointment if you became rusty." the long haired male teased and it seemed to ignite Recca's spirit. The flame caster immediately took stance.

"I may have been out of the game for a while but it ain't mean I can't kick your ass ice boy." He retaliated and not a moment to soon they began their spar.

It was Recca who got the first hit spot on Tokiya's upper right chest and gave him the 'I told you so' look. His victory was short lived when he noticed that Mikagami had blocked his fist with his hand and delivered a nice rollover kick below, causing Recca to fall over.

"K'so!" Recca slammed his fist on the grass floor in frustration. He did a front flip to return to his standing position.

"It's so nice to see the sea monkey side of you again."

"What?" The ensui user's comment caused Recca to halt. "You were acting so out of character recently that I was starting to wonder what happened to the whatever-the-hell-happens Recca went to."

"I made them worry haven't I..."

Mikagami sighed "You're keeping everything in. They are not forcing you to tell everything but you could at least tell us something. You are pushing everyone away including your brother Recca, so…" Mikagami made a quick dash towards Recca. The latter had not expected the sudden move but his body moved on reflex as he shielded himself with his armguard. The ice user, having predicted the course of action delivered a hard jab to the younger male's side causing him to stagger backwards.

"Why don't you start stepping forward again and find your brother."

0000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes have passed. The food has been on the table for quite some time. It was still warm though and it looked rather delicious but no one seemed to mind. The only thing that seemed to disappear was Domon's iced tea and it was his fourth, fifth glass?

Fuuko kept drumming her fingers on the table that made an uneasy sound. It would be at any given moment and Yanagi was pretty sure of it; she would lose her patience and settle things in her own terms and her terms are not very friendly-safe.

'I Can't take it anymore! I'm going after them." Fuuko exclaimed.

Yanagi grabbed Fuuko's wrist.

"Don't stop me. He has got stop this non-sense!"

"It's alright Fuuko. Please stop. Recca and Tokiya-kun are already here." The group turned their eyes on the two males who just entered the restaurant.

"Oh my goodness!" the healer gasped. Recca was sporting a very large bruise on his left cheek. With her instincts kicked in, she rushed towards the two but instantly halted. It was clear that the other does not want to be nursed. She stood there and let the two pass by her.

Recca had an aloof expression and did not do anything to acknowledge his hime's presence. Mikagami was pretty much the same but managed to offer her a small reassuring smile. Still, she did not miss the uneasy glance the other threw at Recca.

As all of them seated themselves in front of the table Tokiya called their attention.

"We are going to the abandoned Kouran's mansion."

TBC 

**Next chapter: The Mansion**

_There was silence_

_But it does not mean he could not hear_

_The cries_

_The sobs_

_The Voice_


	3. The Mansion

**Thank You. **I was almost at my wits end and I didn't expect anyone to help me look for the names!!! Thank you thank you! I was so happy that I started furiously typing this chapter right away! Thank you so much! I like this chapter very much although as usual not proof read yet hehe….I also have to do something extra special for those who helped me.

**Eli! **

Thanks for the info. I. Owe. You. A. Story.

**Lycanine**

This is again a personal and announce to the WHOLE WIDE WORLD THANK YOU!

**Tsuzuki Yuki**

I have one thing to say…SAAAAAAAAAAAAVIOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!

I also thank you for your reviews and sorry for updating late.

**The Mansion**

_There was silence_

_But it does not mean he could not hear_

_The cries…_

_The sobs…_

_The Voice…_

This placed filled her with memories and to her surprise it was thoughts that she did not mind having. Though in it's obvious abandoned state, Fuuko could clearly recall the vents that took in this place from the flashy fireworks infiltration to the meeting of the eight dragons. She could remember because that was the first time she entered a battle that placed her life on the line.

"Let's go." Fuuko barely restrained her surprise when Domon placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's been a while since we've been in a situation like this before. Are you chickening out?" He grinned at the fuujin user. "Mikagami and Recca are already in."

Fuuko went ahead but not before giving the large man a hard jab to the gut and a very sore foot.

0000000000000000000

Kaoru kept himself entertained by finishing the extra quest in the game Recca recently bought for him. He was asked to stay with Yanagi and Ganko. He furiously reasoned out that he wanted to find Kurei too but Tokiya's words made him think things through.

They have no idea what Kouran has planned and what he really wanted. How sure were they that he was not after Yanagi anymore? They could not afford to be careless.

"_No fare! Take me with you! I want to find him just as much as you do."_

"_I know but someone has got to keep an eye for Ganko and Yanagi." Tokiya reasoned._

"_Are you trying to say that I'm not strong enough and that I'll just be in the way? That's a bunch of crap co'z you know I…"_

"_I am saying that I believe you are strong enough to protect the ones that are most important." _

_Kaoru was silent. Did those words just came out from Recca's mouth? He looks at the flame caster for any sign of joke but he could clearly see that Recca was very serious._

"Kaoru-kun." Yanagi's voiced interrupted.

"Hmm?" the brunette turned to her. She was seated on the sofa nibbling on her bottom lip. "How was Kurei and Recca's relationship?"

The boy's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She began to fidget. "You are always with them so I wanted to ask how they are with each other."

Kaoru contemplated the question, as she seemed to get restless as the minutes pass by. Finally he started, "You could say that Kurei-nii is natural at being an older brother and I know that we are very important to him. He shows us that everyday."

"So he treats you and Recca the same?" She asked sounding a little hopeful??

"Now that I think about it, No. They always seem awkward with each other like they are unsure what to say to each other, maybe because they were enemies before but then again…" He paused.

"Then again?!" She impatiently coaxed.

"Most of the time they did not need words understanding the other. Why are you asking me this anyway Yanagi-neechan?"

"I…Oh…um…no particular reason. I just wanted to know how those two got along."

"Hmm…" Kaoru stared at the fidgeting form of the healer but quickly shrugged and turned away. He decided that he was not particularly interested in her odd behavior.

She heard those words and she could not deny the tightening of her chest. The words hurt and she knew exactly what it was but she could not bring himself to admit it.

She was jealous.

00000000000000000000000000000

**BOO!!**

"SON OF A…!!!" Fuuko was ready to kill the bastard stupid enough to make her heart almost come out of her mouth when she saw the grinning idiot behind her.

"Recca! You…urmph!!" It was a good thing that Mikagami decided to cover Fuuko's mouth because she would have unleashed words that are not even suited for the rated M section.

"It would be a good to keep our voices down. We are not sure if this area is really as abandoned as it looks." He hissed to both Recca and Fuuko. Tokiya glanced at the raven haired teen but quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. 'Did she miss something here? What the hell happened between those two? This is just great first Kurei then Yanagi and now this! I'm going to knock some sense into that brat and…'

"We should split up." The latter suggested.

"Why?" the wind user countered.

"There is a fork down the hall. It would take a lot of time if we do not separate our search."

"How do we let the other know if we found something?" the pierced man questioned.

"We could use our cellphones." Recca suggested.

"So that would mean I'm going to be stuck with you. I don't have a cellphone with me." The only female in the group grabbed the ice user's arm and all but broke bones in her tight grip.

"Hey! What the! Let go you female chimp!" Tokiya desperately tried to pry the arms around his arm. "Aw, come on Mika-chan. When was the last time we've been to this kind of walks? Don't be so prissy about it."

"…"

"…Mika-chan?"

"Shut up!" Never have they seen the ice prince…ss blush so hard. His face rivaled a tomato placed on a county fair.

"Ohohoho! Didn't 'Mika-chan' tell you? He lost a bet with me sometime ago and…MRGPH!" They suddenly saw Fuuko with a miniature soccer looking stress ball shoved into her mouth no thanks to Mikagami.

"Woah. Where'd that ball come from?" Recca curiously asked.

Still a bit flustered Tokiya replies, "For emergency purposes." He grabbed the still stress ball gagged Fuuko and walked towards the left path. "Take the North. We'll go here." He did not wait for a reply as he and Fuuko disappeared down the hall but not before they heard Fuuko's enthusiastic

"I'm telling you guys later!"

And Mikagami's hissed, "You will not."

Recca and Domon fell silent for a while. Both really wanted to find something in that mansion but have no idea what to find. Domon was actually startled to see Recca shaking as he looked apprehensively ahead the hall they were about to walk into.

"Shall we go?" He suggested to the smaller male. 'We can't do anything here if we just stand and do nothing."

"Yeah." The other replied. Recca gave Domon a toothy grin and walked forward.

"This must be the family quarters are." Domon gave a high pitched wolf whistle at the obvious lavish furnishings. "It's going to take us hours to finish checking every single room. I wonder how many are there."

"Twenty three including the master's bedroom."

"What? How do you know all that?" the large male gave a surprised gasp. Recca was fisting his hair and had a pained expression. "Hey? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? A, yeah sure." The latter said distractedly which did not assure the other one bit. I'll check the west part you go take the east."

"Okay." He agreed. "I'll send you a message if I find anything." Recca nodded and went ahead.

The hall had no windows to allow the light to pass through. 'Which room should I check first?' Recca thought. The pounding sensation in his head did not cease. It started the moment they stepped into the hall. Walking was really not much trouble. It's just that his head felt a little weird. It did not hurt like a migraine or a concussion rather it was like the feeling of being inside a closed room filled with noisy people screaming beside you. There were a lot of doors to choose from he took a good look ahead when he noticed something near the end of the dark hall. He paused in front of an oak wood two door room. The sensations inside his head became louder. It was like telling him to enter. He turned the knob and pushed the surprisingly light weight doors open.

00000000000000000000000

"We seem to be heading downward." The long haired man stated.

"Oh we are?" was his partner's sarcastic reply. Tokiya just rolled his eyes at her.

"Why did you suddenly decide to pair with me Kirisawa.

"Hmm…can't hide anything from you can I Mika-chan." Tokiya scowled at the nickname. "But I'm not blind either. What's with those uneasy looks you keep giving Recca?" Tokiya paused in mid step and Fuuko did not miss the abrupt stiffness. She waited for a response but all he did was walk again in a faster pace.

"I know you heard me MIKAGAMI!" She yelled as she ran to catch up. "Why was it you who suddenly blurted out that we should start looking at this place. Oh and let's not forget the sporting bruise Recca has on his cheek. Then you started to act very conscious around him. You read the letter didn't you? What's in it? Making you act this way."

"How suspicious." The other stated.

"What do you mean by that you prick!" She did not notice that they already paused in front of a suspicious looking metal door.

"Shut up Kirisawa before I put another ball down your throat."

"I just shredded your ball a while ago Mikagami!"

"I have another one."

Fuuko gave him a disbelieving look. She then noticed that the ensui user's hand was buried in his side pocket and it appeared that it was clenching something tightly.

"For emergency purpose." He stated as if it explain everything.

000000000000000000000000000000

Recca could not have prepared himself enough from the sensations that were flowing through his body. He shivered from the unknown source of cold. He clenched his chest from the searing hot pain that seemed to be spreading inside of him. It felt like overwhelming amount emotions were being thrown at him all at the same time. Anger, fear, hate, regret, loneliness; he felt so helpless unable to control himself. Unable to do anything but feel them circulating like blood activated in adrenalin. This was too much. He was not able to support himself anymore. He went down on his knees and hugged himself. To protect…protect from what?

_A young black haired pale skinned boy probably around ten was huddled in the corner, hidden behind a well designed tapestry and a very expensive looking armoire. His face was covered by his folded arms. At first glance you would think that he was crying but he was not even allowed of such unappreciated luxury. _

"_What are you doing there love?" a neatly bunned middle aged woman asked._

_The child did not responded instead he curled himself further into the corner as if wishing himself to be swallowed up by the wall. The woman tried to reach out for the boy._

"_Don't touch me please." It was said so quietly that she almost did not hear the mumbled words. Tsukino sighed and knelt beside the boy. "The bad man just left dear. Come." She opened her arms, inviting the boy to her embrace. The boy did not move he did not even look up. She frowned. Kurei was always quick to respond to hugs. She assumed that even before she had found him wondering about the boy hardly ever received any affection and was hungry for loving human contact. _

"_Kurei, what's really wrong?" Now she was really worried. What did her husband do to this poor child this time? _

"_I'm dirty." Was that all? She gave a sigh in relief. "Well then, we should clean you up. Come here and let me prepare you a bath." Young Kurei unfolded his arms and crawled toward the woman._

_She gasped at the sight. She did not notice because her son's position. Kurei's hands were badly burned and covered with dried blood. His clothes were also stained with blood and burns. _

"_My god! Kurei are you injured." Panic had began to built it's way around her once more. The child just shook his head and said "No." _

"_What happened?" She grabbed him and inspected if he was telling her the truth. _

"_He knew that I can summon flames and he wanted to see for himself how strong it was and how well I could use it. I didn't want to do it but he said he will hurt you if I didn't obey so I burned them." His body shook now. "He said those men were useless and needed to disappear. They begged and screamed but he said that it was either you or them." _

_This was his son's first murder and it was all because of her. She could do nothing but stare and weep._

_His mother's tears was the breaking point. He flung himself into his mother's arms. "Ka'san…" he sobbed and buried his face in her mother's neck. The two held each other tight, seeking comfort from each. _

"Recca…Recca. Snap out of it man." He felt light taps on his still bruised cheek. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling and a very disgruntled Domon.

"Wha…what happened?" Domon gave way so he could be able to sit up.

"How should I know? I sent you a message earlier and when you did not respond I tried calling but you did not answer. I followed your cellphone's ringing here and that's how I found you lying unconscious."

'What the hell just happened? Was that a dream? It was not a very pleasant one' Recca scouted his surroundings. The room was very familiar. Then it hit him. This room belonged to Kurei. Never mind that it was the complete opposite of what his flat looked like. His dream and his brother's presence lingered.

"Yo! You're spacing out again."

"Sorry." He apologized then remembered. "Why did you call for me anyway?"

"Tokiya called. He and Fuuko found something downstairs." Recca stood and brushed himself. "I see. Let's go."

"Maybe you should rest a little." The other suggested.

"You found me sleeping on the floor. I think I'm well rested now." He did not wait for Domon as he quickly got out of the room.

0000000000000000000

"_Look. The scan says that its brain is active. Do you think its dreaming?" _

"_Impossible. How can it think when it is completely shut down? Further more it has no memories and thoughts."_

"_A slight glitch?"_

"_Most probably."_

TBC 

**I DID IT! YESH!!!!**

I just want to share something. The stress ball was inspired none other by my idol! Mr. cool and collected lay out chief himself. You see my work is full of deadlines and frankly almost everyone in our team won't even lift a finger until the date is only a hairline away which really puts any other guy under stress. Then I started to wonder how the hell does he remain calm with all this commotion? Well I finally found his secret. He was giving me a 'couple' of tasks for the day when his cellphone rang. Naturally he fished it out of his pocket to answer. When he pulled the 'expensive looking contraption out; a small yellow ball fell out of his pocket. Curiosity hitting me full force, I picked it up. It was one of those squishy balls you clench your hand around with. And it was a smiley stress ball Nyahaha! It was obvious that it is used quite often because it's not perfectly round anymore and has crescent shape nail marks on it. When he started to act all tense he started digging into his pockets and when he could not find it he looked around and saw that I was holding it. He already looked pissed (which was a first) so I gave it to him without question. lol.

**Next Chapter: The Basement**

_It was dark. _

_But it did not mean he could not see._

_The not forgotten memories_

_The vividly replaying dreams_


	4. The Basement

**Author's note: **hello!! Ahaha I have no excuse but I am ashamed to see that I have been to lazy to even rewrite the story from my deteriorating notebook. Nyahaha…

I'm sorry if some of you find this fic confusing but if you haven't read the Genre it says suspense. hehe so I can't really give away anything that might ruin it. I'm so sorry. But as I confirmed yes this is a story between Kurei and Recca and as far as their relationship goes well you guys have to be a little patient and find out

**The Basement**

_It was dark. _

_But it did not mean he could not see._

_The not forgotten memories_

_The vividly replaying dreams_

00000000000000000000000000000

"We have been staring at this contraption for half an hour." Domon whined. "Just break it down."

"No you moron." Tokiya who carefully examined the device replied. "We don't know what's behind this door. It could damage whatever it has inside or worse, trigger something that could damage us."

"We can't just stand here forever." The other countered. "It's either we take our chance of leave this door alone."

"We haven't found any significant clues yet in this mansion or any indication of recent activity. So far this door is all we've got at the moment; unless…" The ice user turned his attention to Recca. "Anything interesting happened in the rooms?"

"Well um…. Ite! Oi!" Domon was about to reply but Recca gave a sudden jab straight to his side. "Nothing that would be useful." Recca intercepted.

"Okay…how does this thing work anyway?" Fuuko took a step forward the door and stared at the device.

"From what I see its…"

Recca had unconsciously zoned the voiced out. He silently stared at the locking device as if in a trance.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to open the door."_ _The lady's hand almost rested on a random number._

"_How foolish of you."_ _He pushed the woman to the side and faced the apparatus. _

"_This is a mock lock. There is no access code or I.D. card slot."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It means that this lock is meant to fool you in getting an access where in reality there is none. Trying to do so will automatically make the contents in the other side be destroyed." _

"From the looks of it this are the codes that appear to be used the most." Fuuko observed the buttons. "The only problem is, knowing the order."

"Just take a chance. It's better that wasting time." The largest of the group said impatiently. "You're right." The wind user agreed. She took a deep breath and pressed the number "2" keypad…

"STOP!" Recca shouted. "Don't touch anything on there."

"What are you talking about you fool." Mikagami was almost passed his pissed-o-meter but Recca's haunting look when he finished his sentence stopped the long haired male to lash out on the flame caster.

…_foolish of you."_

"Shut up ice boy. That lock is meant to fool trespassers. Touch that and you'll blow whatever it is inside." He stated.

"So how do you suggest we open it?" Domon was showing impatience but spending a large amount of time in the mansion's basement is taking its toll. Recca cautiously approached the mechanism. "Ignore the locking pad. Press the enter button and the hatch will open without glitch."

"How do you know all of this?" Mikagami gave him a guarded look but the latter just shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me.

"What the!" Domon cried out. "We spent all this time for this." Domon raised his fist to give the no good machine a piece of his muscle.

"You idiot." Fuuko and Recca grabbed each of the other man's arms and tried to stop him from causing more damage.

"If you press any of those pads you could send us all to hell!" Fuuko yelled.

"Will you three stooges just shut up and take a look at this."

The three fell silent.

Recca could not believe his eyes. He only seen this in science fiction movie but an eerie underground layer apparently exists. The place seemed abandoned. Nothing appeared to be recently used. The room had no lights nor machined that seemed to be turned on. There was strange glow every time their flashlights reflected on the strange life-size glass containers. The air was dead and there was a peculiar odor that he could not place. It was not so foul that it would give you a difficult time to breath but it was not pleasant either.

"Oh my god! So is this the feeling of the main character in horror movies!" Domon could not suppress a shudder. Then without warning the sound of glass shattering echoed through the barren room.

"Son of a…!" Domon could have literally jumped right out of his bones.

"Quiet down. That's just probably a restless rat that was startled by your noisy mouth."

"That's exactly what the main character's friend said before he got pulled by something and was brutally murdered.

"Like that would actually happen…AAAAAAAAAH!" Recca and Domon immediately grabbed each other for dear life.

"You boys are completely useless." Fuuko shook her head as she released her hold on both males.

"Don't scare us like that." They said in unison. The Fuujin user suddenly grinned. "you ladies make an odd couple. The two was reminded of their strange position and wasted to time into trying to salvage what's left of their dignity.

"Where is Mikagami anyway?" The flame caster noticed the disappearance of the long haired male.

"I'm over here."

Recca searched for the source of the voice. "Behind here." Mikagami seemed to be behind the cascading isles of the large glass capsules.

"You guys won't believe this." The ensui user cried out. The three rushed towards him.

They gasped.

The long haired teen was kneeling in front of a shattered capsule. '_The noise from earlier?'_ A male body lay his stomach on the cold floor, strange blue liquid pouring out.

00000000000000000000

"You are really stubborn when you want to be Yanagi-oneechan." The healer froze in mid step. Kaoru sighed and took a step forward while the other was just rooted to the spot. He had been taking a light doze on the sofa but his cat like senses were just as sharp as ever. Usually he would ignore such things and return to his much cherished catnap but the rigid steps that the brown haired girl did was enough to make him quit suspicious.

"Kaoru-kun! I thought you were asleep so I decided to go the market to prepare for dinner and…" the girl started to fidget.

"Ah that is nice but I seem to remember that we had dropped by there earlier. Is there anything you have forgotten? " Kaoru let on.

The girl fell silent. She was never really a good liar.

"I promised Recca that I should look out for you and Ganko and he promise to bring back Kurei-niisan. He doesn't want us to be in danger."

"I know that!" She raised the volume of her voice and it sounded desperate in Kaoru's ears. "That's why I wanted to convince him to stop before he really hurts himself!"

Kaoru did not know why but he suddenly felt his insides boil. "Then you of all people should understand how he really feels!" He suddenly raised his voice causing a few passers by to turn. He looked at the ground; fist shaking. "To have someone close to you taken away." He suddenly faced the startled girl with unshed tears "Wouldn't you do anything to bring them back?"

_But that is exactly how I feel. I feel that he is being taken away from me where he is still there and I can't reach him anymore._

The caramel haired girl could not hold it anymore she went down on her knees and wept. "I…I just want him to come back to me." At seeing the girl's tears the puzzle lover's anger vanished. He carefully approached the crying girl as if she might shatter and stood right in front of her. He rested his palm on her head in attempt to give comfort. "There is really nothing to worry about. I know all of them will be back safe and sound." He assured.

"I just want him to come back to me." She repeats and Kaoru had a feeling that what she meant was different from what he thought.

00000000000000000000

"What is this!" Fuuko covered her mouth in shock while Recca knelt beside Tokiya and examined the body. "Is it alive?" One did not need to take a wild guess to determine that Domon was freaked out.

"The vital signs are normal" Tokiya began as he removed his fingers from the body's neck. "Well as normal as they can be." He added.

"What do you mean by that?" Recca questioned. "Well he has a heart beat and he is definitely breathing but I can't seem to rouse him up. It's like he is in some kind of comma."

"Who is this guy anyway" Recca tried to peer at the man's hidden face.

"Let's carefully turn him over." The older male suggested.

"Right. On three." Both males carefully placed their hands under the cold body.

"Three."

"What the!" all of them stared in surprise. The seemingly lifeless form in front of them was a person very familiar to them.

"Isn't that the narcissist guy we fought in the tournament?" Domon was the first to recover his tongue.

"Tsukishiro!" Recca started trying to awaken the man but to no avail.

"It's no use. I have been trying to wake him earlier but did not get as much as a response."

"Kami-sama!." Recca and Tokiya both turned toward where Fuuko and Domon flashed their lights.

"What in the!"

The lights illuminated the silent containers and to their horrified eyes they saw bodies they were very well acquainted with.

"Those are the participants from the tournament! Kouran's lackeys!" Fuuko flashed her light from one shell to another.

"_Well what do you say Mister Mayor?" A man who was obviously well of with money and power approached the government official tobacco in hand._

"_Well I…" This man was dangerous the mayor could tell. He loosened his tie a bit in hopes to breathe more easily. _

"_It looks like you have doubts mister Mayor. Then let me show you one of our earlier experiments. You." He gestured to the young man in a dark red coat and a metal mask that hid his features. "Light up Container 546" he ordered. The man behind him did nothing but bow and whisper to his small communicator._

_The lights flicker and the said container was lighted up._

"_A…amazing. I never thought it could be possible." The Mayor stood before his exact replica. "Yes I will agree with the contract." His excitement evident._

"_It was nice doing business with you mister mayor." The man extended his hand to make the transaction official._

_The mayor shook his hand. "And with you Kouran-san." And with that the man left through the basement doors._

"_Fools._ _Just because the body is an exact replica of them does not necessarily mean it contains the same person." He took the tobacco away from his mouth and exhaled the smoke. "But when I finally succeed in this research I will have the perfect body and reach immortality." He turned to the silent man behind him. "Come boy, I have things to use you for." The man behind him silently followed._

"Recca watch out!" Recca was put out of his trance like state only to see Fuuko make a dash to grab him just in time before a bolt of lightning hit them. Realizing they were being attacked both of them ran for cover.

"What the hell happened?" He was still disoriented and the familiar heat and constriction in his chest was present again.

"I have no idea." She replied then suddenly hit his head. "And what the hell were you doing just standing there?!"

"I don't know…" He halfheartedly answered. "Wait! Tsukishiro!"

"He's fine." He heard Domon shouted. He glanced at them and to his relief the unconscious person was carried safely by the man. But before he could express his relief an active spark came fast towards them.

The group didn't have time to dodge. 'Shit' Recca thought. Suddenly Fuuko was in front of them casting a wind technique. It somehow deflected the lighting but the force was a little too much for her to handle as she was pushed backwards.

"Fuuko. What's wrong you? You don't act this recklessly." Recca was thankful he was able to catch his friend in time.

"I can't explain but it felt like my Fuujin was reacting strongly to something. This presence... It's familiar but somehow different."

"Whatever it is we have no choice but must prepare ourselves." Mikagami and Domon had already activated their devices as slow footsteps echoed through out the laboratory.

Recca wrote in midair to summon a flame dragon.

He did again.

Nothing happened.

Pulling up his sleeves the flame caster searched his arms for proof of the dragon's loyalty in his arms.

There was none.

"I can't summon any Karyu's!"

000000000000000000000

"It's heart!"

"What about it."

"The beats are rising up." She checked the heart monitor once again to confirm.

"That's impossible. It's not even technically alive."

TBC 

Next Chapter:

**The Rescuer**

_He could not speak_

_But he could think_

_The words he wanted so badly to say_

_The feelings he desperately wanted to express_

Thanks for tolerating meh!!! And I do try to write better. I do hope the holidays would make me write faster. Also I noticed that I have been neglecting my other fiction. I might set then in my priority list too especially my "Kyou kara Maou fanfiction"


	5. The Rescuer

**The Rescuer**

_He could not speak_

_But he could think_

_The words he wanted so badly to say_

_The feelings he desperately wanted to express_

0000000000000000000000000000

"I can't summon any Karyu's." Recca looked at his arms in shock. The characters written on his arm were gone.

"What!" The other's exclaimed in surprise. "When did this happen?" Tokiya questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure I haven't summoned them for a long time."

"Now is not even the time to be worried about that." Fuuko interrupted. She was feeling uneasy her Fuujin is reacting to something and by the looks of things it can not be something good. The footsteps echoing the halls became louder.

"Oh My! Fuuko-san is that you? I have never expected to see you here of all places." The individual emerge from the shadows to introduce a smiling young man.

"Raiha." She gasped.

"What are you doing here?" The ice user questioned.

"Ah, you see I heard what happened to Kurei-sama so I began to do some digging and it lead me to this place."

"You know about Niisan!" Recca, upon hearing his brother's name suddenly became anxious; impatient for the information that their sudden companion might have.

The man just smiled. "Well, yes." He then looked relieved "But I'm glad I ran into you though. I was afraid I might encounter unwanted people here." He slowly started to walk towards the group. "We can exchange information and…"

"Like hell we will." Without warning Fuuko rushed towards the man and delivered a wind spell, aiming for his gut.

"Fuuko what are you doing." Recca exclaimed. The group started to rush towards the fallen victim.

"Don't go near him." She cautioned. "That Raiha is different. My Fuujin is reacting strangely to him." She explained and not once putting her guard down.

"Hehe. How very observant Fuuko-san."

Everyone turned towards Raiha who was slowly getting up from his previous position. He had a devious smile which was totally different from the one he had on earlier. Using the back of his hand he wiped the blood on the side of his lip and spat it out.

"Raiha…" Fuuko glared at the man. Her stance obviously positioned for a fight. "Why are you really here?"

The man made a move to dust himself and appeared to be thinking of his answer however no one could deny the dark presence that was growing more apparent inside the room.

"The truth is…" There was a pregnant pause and raiha made no move to look at the people that were surrounding him but after what seemed like forever he licked his lips and gave them a predatory smile.

"I came to kill all of you."

In a quick flash before anyone had time to react Raiha charged Fuuko and strangled her with one hand. "I had always dreamt of fighting you." He tightened his hold on Fuuko's neck. "Unfortunately I was ordered to finish all of you right away."

"Kirisawa!" Raiha looked up only to see the ice-sword master ready to attack from above. Raiha just smirked and raised Fuuko up, using her as a human shield. Surprised by the underhand move Tokiya immediately let go of his sword but managed to grab Raiha's arm and kneed his elbow causing the other to let go of Fuuko.

"Fuuko!" Recca rushed towards the girl. "You alright?" He grabbed her to a sitting position. "Yeah…_cough…_I'm fine…_cough."_

"Fuuko!" Domon wanted to go check up on her but Tsukishiro was still in his arms. "I said I'm fine." She did not mean for it to sound so harsh but confusion and frustration is getting to her.

"You!" Recca stood up beside Mikagami and threw the ensui to his owner. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm afraid I'm prolonging this very much." The Raijin user sighed and appeared to be bored. "Well then…" He raised his weapon and an eerie violet light started to glow. He looked randomly for targets when he spotted Domon carrying a body with him. "I should start destroying the evidence as well!" Releasing the energy gathered lighting came running towards Domon and the lifeless Tsukishiro.

Domon was in no way prepared for the sudden attacked he just sat there eyes wide when he felt a different kind of blast hit him, causing him to let go of the body and fly through the other side of the room.

"Be careful his under the influence of the Raijin." Everyone stood shock to see a redhead with a flute appear.

"Neon-san!"

"I thought you we killed you." Raiha stated.

"You thought wrong." She countered.

"Ah well I guess I am too outnumbered??" he jokingly laughed.

"Well I suggest you start running because I have no intention of sparing you."

Raiha sighed once again he gathered bolt of lightning around himself and when the light was too bright for the others to look he disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a moment when Recca suddenly remembered Tsukishiro.

"Oh no." He ran towards the body that was sprawled on the floor burnt. He checked for a pulse but there was none.

"He's dead!" He took the males hand and held it tight. "We could not even save him."

Tears started to pour down Recca's cheeks. Neon could not help but look at the young flame caster. His cap had fallen off leaving ebony locks to cascade in front of his face. He was paler that she remembered and she noticed. It was certain that they held similarities with each other but somehow their saddened expression is exactly the same. Recca's tear filled eyes reminded her of Kurei. She can tell that the brothers do cherish thing too preciously and will be extremely in pain when it was lost. The only difference maybe is that Recca had the pleasure to express and Kurei didn't.

"We should get out of here."

00000000000000000000000000

"Tea" It was a long day and they all decided to meet in Yanagi's home. There was an uneasy air that surrounded them. Neon had a hard time convincing the teens to leave the body behind.

"Please explain." Domon was the first to speak. He after all felt responsible for letting go of Tsukishiro. "We left a dead man behind including several others still there!"

Neon heaved a sigh. She could understand the frustration building within them. No matter what struggles they have experience there eyes where still to naïve compared to them that served under that…no she served under Kurei and no one else.

"Would it feel better if I told you they were already dead."

"Wha…what?"

"Those people died either during of before the tournament. Those bodies that you saw are probably the results of forgotten cloning experiments Mouri Kouran did."

"How am I supposed to believe this crap when I saw and felt him breathing." Recca's outburst made her insides turn cold. She knew those bodies were not real but somehow his statement made her feel that she had done a very bad thing…

She remained silent.

"That man has been playing god ever since so it is not an unlikely story." Tokiya stated. "However I am much more interested in how you fit into this picture and what makes us so sure of whose side you are really on."

This had everyone's attention. Neon took a deep breath and started narrating her side.

"I was the one who took care of master Kurei. I tended his wounds and helped him recover. We found a hidden cottage and stayed there. During that time he had a far off look in his face like a lost little boy. He didn't know what to do. I told him not to give up and there is someone there for him. I…"

"_Kurei-sama! That's not true…I…I…love you Kurei-sama I always have that's why I try to be always by your side." She grabbed onto the bandaged hand gently._

"_If you want we could start a new and quiet life together."_

"_Neon I…" He was silenced by a finger placed on his lips. "Shh…" She slowly leaned towards the raven haired males face. She stared at his eyes and paused because of the intensity of emotions that was transpiring within the depths but without warning Kurei's lips came crashing down hers._

"Recca."

"Huh? Ite! What was that for." Recca rubbed at his injured side caused by Fuuko's jab. "You were spacing out." But Neon continued on.

"…After that we were found by Kouran's men and the bastard who was leading them was Raiha. Kurei was too week to fight but he somehow managed to summon enough strength to save me. He told me not to find him but I couldn't help it I wanted to find him. I love him!"

"So you and Kurei-san were in love." Yanagi said a little too enthusiastically.

Kagero had remained a silent observer but when she saw his son have a spaced out look turn to hurt then anger than finally excusing himself for some fresh air she knew she needed to do a little meddling. She soon excused herself too and followed his son out the door.

"So what leads do we have?" Kaoru didn't what to her any sickening lovey-dovey stories he wanted his brother's whereabouts.

"The last person besides Recca that Kurei contacted was Yoshino-san but I tried her shop and home but no one was answering." Tokiya stated.

"Do you think she was…" No one even wanted to suggest it.

"Kurei got himself captured because of Takahiko-san right? If we could find him then we might get a lead on somewhere."

0000000000000000000000000

"Why are you standing there all by yourself?" Kegero took her time in observing her son stare and the dark sky for quite sometime. Silently watching. It was the only thing she could do for she could not hold her son no matter how much she had wanted to.

"You picked up the strangest hobbies from your brother." It was true. Kurei would often stare at the sky for no particular reason at all. Kagero sat on the front door steps and gestured his son to sit beside her.

"What is the matter?" That one question made all of the things Recca was bottling inside come out. " Okasan. When I entered that mansion I started to have flashbacks but it's not of me it's of Kurei's. I…" Recca started to cry. "He was suffering ka'san and I felt every ounce of his pain and I could not do anything to stop it." Recca held on tight to her sleeves the only thing he could grab of her and she could only hold his hood in return. She remained silent though she knew that Recca was not telling all of what he felt. She could wait. She had done so before for a long time.

"ka'san." Recca suddenly spoke between sobs.

"Hmm…"

"Is it wrong to feel angry towards the person that just said she loves my brother?" The question was asked so softly that she barely heard but still caught the shadow lady of guard. She decided to pretent that she had not heard and Recca made no attempt to pry.

000000000000000000

"_So you and Kurei-san were in love." _

Neon could almost laugh at the girl's statement. She was in love alright but it was definitely one-sided. It was Kurei that initiated the kiss but there was no love put in it. The kiss was merely to give Neon a part of something that he could not give. And boy had it hurt.

00000000000000000000

"So it's finally released from containment."

"Yes he has been transferred to a closely guarded room right now."

"Ah monitor him and inform me when he wakes up."

"Yes"

TBC

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!

OMG! I finished this first before KKM o.O whoa. And I really wanted to er…wah… sorry for the late update though. I got jammed for the holidays…sorry!! anyway thank you very much for the reviews and I know that everyone is wondering where Kurei is well he will have his turn…

I also have a special gift for you guys as a token of my appreciation. The link is in my profile thank you!

Happy Holidays

Next chapter

**The Brother**

_You are finally awake_

_Huh?_

_Open your eyes Niisan I know you are awake._


	6. The Brother

**The Brother**

_You are finally awake_

_Huh?_

_Open your eyes Niisan I know you are awake._

00000000000000

And he did awake. But his mind felt blank as if it was the first time he was conscious and in reality. Everything felt new but familiar at the same time. He sat up from the bed he was lying on unmindful that it was only a white thin sheet blanket that covered his shame. He glanced at the small square room. Twelve by twelve feet room, painted in white and no windows just a closed metal door with a thick screen. The only furniture present was an awkward looking metal chair and the bed that he was lying on. A fluorescent light was the only source of illumination the room has.

He carefully took a step out of the bed like it was his first time standing up and in a way it might have been since he had no recollection of ever standing up before.

_AH! And here they say I am the lazy one._

_Hn_…

_Are you always this difficult to rouse up or am I just special?_

His body stiffened and stared at the metal door. Without thinking he slowly walked towards the metal door. He knelt before it and placed both of his hands on it. The door was smooth and gold to the touch. It was shiny and he could see his reflection on it. Knowing he had no idea what his appearance would look he tried to stare at his reflection.

A raven haired man reflected back before him. He had striking electric purple eyes. His flesh was pale but no amount of scar could be seen. He had never been injured before it seemed. Looking at his body he guessed that he was around nineteen to twenty-four more or less. But it was not his features that had him staring wide eyed at his reflection. It was an ornament that was hanging off his neck. He had been sure that he had not felt its cold lingering weight before but it was certainly there now.

With shaky fingers he grabbed the accessory and stared at it. It looked like an incomplete symbol that had a metal fastener used to clip the other piece with.

_Can I still keep it then? It's actually the first present you gave me and I want to keep it._

_I would like to keep mine as well. Now go to sleep we have an early start tomorrow._

The sound of locks being opened and from the sudden vibration of the door he knew that it had to be his door.

00000000000000000000

"Yes. Thank you very much." Kagero released an exasperated breath. "So how did it go this time?" Neon was perched up the counter as she stared at the shadow lady. "The same as last time; the station would not give any information regarding Takehiko-san."

"I guess it was too easy to assume." The redhead replied.

"Why don't we visit the station ourselves?" Mikagami leaned on the doorframe as he made his suggestion known to the two women.

"Ah. But Raiha is not that stupid. He must have had someone to look up the station once in a while." Neon countered.

"Ah though I never said we should walk in and welcome ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"We sneak in." Kagero stated.

00000000000000

It was dark again. Another day had passed and he felt like they were no closer in finding Kurei-Niisan. He slammed the buttons of his playstation controller. It shouldn't be this hard to finish this stupid game.

"Here have some milk. You might still have a chance to grow taller." The person beside him placed a glass of warm milk on the coffee table and he snorts.

"You're the one to talk. You don't practically belong to the tall department either Recca-chan." He teased.

"Why you…" Recca managed to control himself from lashing out on Kaoru. "Can't sleep huh?" He asked the younger teen.

"Not really." The brunette absently replied.

"And I suppose if I order you to go to bed right now you will just ignore me and tell me to go to hell right?" the older teen took his place beside Kaoru who sat on the carpeted floor while resting his back on the couch.

"Like hell I would." He replied angrily without pausing or glancing at the person he was speaking to.

"I thought so. Niisan is the only one you follow without having to tell you twice." Recca's absent sounding voiced caused Kaoru too pause his game and look at the individual beside him. Recca had a far off look on his face as if he was in deep thought. His eyes were glazed over.

"Recca-teme. What really happened back then with Kurei-niisan and you?" His questioned seemed to awaken the other from his nostalgia. Because the moment he finished the sentence Recca's frame stiffened.

"Nothing." He said too quickly for the weapon specialist user. "What do you mean nothing?! Weird things started happening ever since we got back from that amusement park. What did you do huh? You are probably the one who made Kurei leave and…ah!" Kaoru knew he said too much when Recca was looking at him wide eyed. His face he was seeing death himself and his body was shaking. "I um I didn't…I mean I…" He got carried away and he did not expect his run away mouth to take it that far. Recca was absently murmuring to himself something Kaoru could not hear. It looked like he had difficult time breathing because he was panting and fisting his hand in front of his chest.

"Ah…Recca??" The chocolate haired teen became a little frightened. He grabbed Recca's hand desperate to calm the man up. "I'm sorry…Recca-niisan." He said gently "That was harsh of me." Recca raised his hand and laid it on the younger one's head. "It's ok. Will you at least drink you milk first." With still trembling hands he ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"Hey! How about a six out of ten?" He throws Recca the other controller.

"Hm. You're on!"

2 hours later Kagero found the two boys sleeping on the floor; Kaoru lying comfortably on Recca's chest. The shadow lady shakes her head in amusement. She grabs a blanket from the closet and tucked the two boys in.

0000000000000000000

White coated men entered the room. He just stood there and stared at them blankly. It appeared they did not expect him to be awake judging from the surprise expression on their f ace. The man was around his late forties. He had greasy gray hair that was unkept. His face showed over stressed lines. Sleep was something this man had considered a luxury. He motions for the person behind his left shoulder.

Slender and hair long tied in a ponytail. A woman. He whispered to her and she just nodded her reply. After what was said both turned to him and eyed him up as if contemplating something. The man coughs and started speaking.

"Can you understand me?" He said to him. And the young male wondered if this man was an idiot. Though irritated he did not give the man the satisfaction of his reply as he just ignored him and looked to the side. The man sighed. He motions the woman to enter to enter.

She hesitantly follows. With limited space inside this white confinement there was not much room to move the raven haired male stood still. The woman was carrying some sort of white cloth. He resisted the urge to snort. Was there anything in this place that isn't white? He was starting hate that shade. She continued on with stiff and scared steps.

Testing the waters she pulled the robe over him. When he made no motion she sighed in relief, like she was actually expecting to be hit.

After the robe was put on the man in a white coat motioned the two other men to go inside. They gently pushed the robed man outside.

They silently walked down the cold corridor.

"Shall I prepare the Testing Room?" The Female inquired. "No. We don't know his condition and how stable he is. We should put him for observation first."

Those people where talking about him as if he was a product about to release to the public. This place which he has no memory of and himself that did not have any memory of anything started to panic and almost gave a nervous laugh as to why he wasn't before. He started grabbing for the familiar ornament but was surprise to find the pendant gone. Did they take it? He could not recall. No one was near him enough to grab it. He paused and started to feel for it.

"What's going on?" One of them said but he paid no heed of who said that as he concentrated in his search.

The people around him began to tense as they started ordering him to move. He still refused. Without warning he sensed someone aiming to hit his neck he immediately retaliated with a kick to his attacker's side. He was sure now that these people did not intend anything good for him and he needed to escape from their grasp fast. But before he could plan his quick escape he felt a sharp needle pierce the side of his neck and he immediately fell to his side, head starting to get dizzy.

"YOU FOOL! I told you not to do anything to make him panic." Was the last he heard…

000000000000000000000000

_Niisan you're late._

_Sorry I got held up at work. And you're the one to talk didn't you have school tomorrow. It will be hard for me to wake you up again._

_AHAHA! Anyway you haven't eaten yet so I saved some katsudon. It's my first try so you better be prepared._

_Hai_ _hai._ _Re…_

He awoke with a start. This time he found himself in a lavishly decorated sitting room. He was now laying on a lush satin covered couch. Glancing at himself he found himself fully clothed with a well pressed black slacks and a cotton white parka.

In front of him was a coffee table lavished with fresh fruits. He stared at the food and suddenly heard his stomach grumble. He was hungry.

A minute later as if they had read his hungered state the same man from earlier entered accompanied by a maid rolling a tray of delicious looking food.

"You must be hungry." He stated slowly. This seemed to get a little irritating by the hour. "Help yourself."

A plate of a Juicy looking steak and some soup was placed before him. The scientist took a seat in front of him quietly observing. His eyes twitched and he could feel frustration building up. He wanted to give the idiot a piece of his mind but stopped as a glass of wine entered his vision.

He looked at it with disgust though he did gather the fork and knife and started cutting the meat. The man in front of him looked surprised. As if he did not expect him to know how to use the said utensils. What did that guy think him for? A barbarian?

The man recovered quickly enough and smirked. "It seemed you can understand things quite fine." The Raven haired man ignored him. "I can tell you dislike wine. Something else perhaps? Juice? Tea?"

_Tea._

_Here. It became a little cold while you were resting but it's still good._

He nodded.

"Ah Tea it is."

A few minutes later a hot steaming pot of chrysanthemum tea was offered. He poured himself a cup and started to drink. Having the taste of the tea spin on his tongue he knew that he would always prefer chamomile and Green tea. He did know what or how it actually taste but it seemed something in his head screamed those kinds was better.

"Let's get straight to the point." The man interrupted. "You are an experiment." He paused to see if the man being spoken to was listening and was startled to see piercing eyes in abrupt attention staring directly at him. He continued. "You are actually more than what we expected. For starters you have developed twice no thrice faster than the other's. A man made human to put it in simple terms. Of course you were based from another but I did not expect you to be capable of doing anything the moment you wake up and…"

'_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault.'_

The man continued to babble on. H e did not notice that the 'experiment he was speaking to was not paying attention anymore. Instead he was gazing in surprise. The Pendant that disappeared from his chest earlier was now hanging again around his neck.

"_Kurei-niisan has been gone for a very long time." There was a boy there dangling his legs alternately from the high stool. His arms are rested on the counter watching someone. His face looked irritated. From boredom maybe? _

"_What did he tell you anyway?" Again the brown haired preteen was being ignored. He took a glance at the person the child was talking to. _

_There behind the sink, was a teenage boy with raven locks, silently peeling potatoes completely intent of ignoring the boy. _

_BLAG!_

"_What the hell is wrong with you. It's like you don't care at all." The young one slammed his fist on the table and his other companion stopped._

"_Forget it. I'm leaving." The child stomped out and slammed the door._

"_Iterashai…" A hollow voice called out and it came from the one near the sink._

_Where was he? He took a moment to observe his surroundings. From the looks of it the two males could not see him because he had been standing in the space between them. The Kitchen looked vaguely familiar it was small and it only took a few steps to arrive to the living room and the front door. _

_Sigh._

_He heard the ebony haired teen turn off the water and reach for a towel to dry his hands. The boy picked up a random cup from the top shelf and poured himself tea. He then made a beeline for the Sofa. _

_This time when the boy turned around he got a good look at the boy add for some odd reason his heart began to constrict. The teen had familiar dark colored hues. He would bet that it was brilliant though today it looked sad._

_The teen made himself comfortable on the sofa. He placed the cup down a simple wooden table. He released another sigh and reach for his drink. Then the teen gasp and drops the cup on the tatami mat._

_The cup rolled down by his feet and passed through. He was a bit startled when he saw the younger male dove towards the cup as if it were an irreplaceable artifact. Curiosity ignited and he stared at the cup the teen was now holding safe in his arms. _

_Kurei_

…_was written on it. The name sounded familiar._

_A sob._ _The kneeling teen before him was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He clutched what seemed to be his most precious item. _

_He did not know why but he could not bare this ebony haired boy to be so fragile and in tears. He could not explain but he knew that this boy was born to be full of energy, mischief and brilliance shinning in his eyes. Without though he knelt down beside the boy whispering words that seemed natural to come out of his mouth. "It's alright. I'm here." He whispered repeatedly unmindful of the fact that he could not be heard nor seen._

"_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault."_

"_No it's not."_

"_Please come back Niisan."_

_Niisan_

_Time seemed to be at halt. He stared hard at the person he was comforting. The tear strained face. The voice. The bandaged cheek the slender form…_

_Niisan_

_Why he could not bare his suffering._

_re_…

_Why he could not resist the tears._

_ca…_

_Why his heart would ache with pain worse than a wound_

_Recca_

_RECCA!_

"You are awfully quiet. I was staring to wonder if you can speak?...huh? what's that?" The violet eyes stared at the scientist. He slowly got up. The man's tensed.

Raising his hand to the direction of the scientist he began to write something in air. There were a few moments of silence before the porcelain skinned mail shouted the firs word that came out of his mouth.

"RECCA!" Then balls of dark flame were released wildly to the lavishly decorated room. Guards and other personal came rushing in the burning room trying to stop the chaos but to afraid to go near the enraged 'experiment'.

But after the flames were shot he clutched his head and dropped down the ground unconscious. Under his sleeves an eerie glowing character mark was blinking for a few seconds before it disappeared. Nadare

His last thought…

'Recca…'

TBC 

O.o

I can't believe this I finished earlier than expected ahohoho!!! Thanks guys. And sorry again for the late update….can anyone guess who the 'experiment' is?...sigh….i know it's too obvious wah!!! Bleh…

Anyway thank you for reading this far and please review I am always open for suggestions anything so I could right better

THANKS AGAIN BUHBYE!!!!

**Next chapter: The Song**

_Thanks to the sweetness of love, feelings of which I can't speak are born_

_Even if we always meet, I want to hear your voice at all times_

_So sadness won't grow, love won't be destroyed_


	7. The song

**The Song**

_Thanks to the sweetness of your love, feelings of which I can't speak are born_

_Even if we always meet, I want to hear your voice at all times_

_So sadness wont grow, love won't be destroyed._

Recca sighed. He silently watched the music video being played on TV. He glanced at Kaoru who was snuggled on him. He snickered. If the boy knew what he was doing he would not let Recca hear the end of it. He wanted to tease the younger male but decided against it. The silence was a nice and peaceful pace. He grabbed his mug; well technically it was not his. The bold character's of his brother's name was proof enough of its real owner. It was a welcomed comfort though and he did not bother to question why.

_"I'm sorry Niisan." Broken pieces of the teacup lay on the floor._

_"It's fine." His brother brushed off as if it held no importance, completely ignoring the younger man's apologetic face._

_"No it's my fault I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." _

_"You're right you shouldn't have."_

_"You didn't have to point it out so harshly!"_

_"Hn." The other absently replied. He still had to finish the report but with half of it spoiled with spilled tea he had to work overtime to meet the deadline._

_"Ni…i…san." 'Uh Oh!' The older one thought. In the short span he had been with Recca he knew exactly what that voice meant. It usually involves him and not in a good way. He lifts up his eyes to confirm and true enough, if that devious smile is not enough indication he did not what is. "I know how to make it up to you." Without waiting for an answer, the younger brother pulled his brother outside grabbing their coat in the process. _

_Half an hour later…_

_"What is this." It was not a question rather it was a very annoyed statement. He was surrounded by small plastic chairs and tables with Paint bottles and brushes on them. Above the counter was a large sign that read 'Mugs and You' (A/N: o.O this is an actual shop. Though I find the name funny please don't sue me for using their nameTT)_

_"It's a design your own mug shop." The younger grinned. The older one's right eyes twitched. He glared at the children singing nursery rhymes as they paint causing them to scuffle away._

_"What are you doing just standing there? Hurry up sit here. The younger gestured the seat in front of him. He really wanted to just walk away and finished the blasted report._

_"Niisan?"__ 'Damn it!' When will he be able to resist when Recca uses that tone he wondered. _

_The two begun to paint their mugs, unmindful of the stares they were receiving._

"You seem spaced out lately." He was too engrossed on his own thoughts that he had almost did not hear his mother's sudden presence who made her way towards the living chair.

"You miss him." She unexpectedly stated. Her son could only nod.

"Recca do you…" Then there was silence. The missing words for the question remained hesitant inside the shadow lady's tongue. He could tell that it was something she doubted to ask; as if she did not know how to properly prepare the right phrase; as if afraid to find an answer.

_We run, we run, no matter how far we go_

_Shaking, shaking, shaking just like the heart_

_No matter how painful it is_

_If I'm with you I can endure it_

He awoke to the sound of music blaring through the radio. Well this was something different. He guessed that he was probably inside a lab considering all the wires he felt stuck on him. There was a young man there on the other side, probably in his early twenties. The man's back was facing him and he was humming to the tune of the song. He tried to command his body to sit but it protested causing him to hiss out. This gained the other occupant's attention.

The man tensed and he could not help but snicker at the obvious fear flashing through the other's eyes. The young lab assistant blindly searches for the speaker button not trusting to turn his back at him anymore. Once the man in white heard the clicking sound he begun to shakily announce their 'specimen's' conscious state. He ignored the response from the other line, instead he faced the dimly lit ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

Five minutes later he heard faint footsteps get louder and a calm bust suspiciously cold voice asked him.

"Can you sit up?"

He opened his violet orbs and stared at the man. Something inside of him suddenly felt cold. His insides felt like it wanted to burst open but trying hard to control himself at the same time. But more than that he felt a strange familiarity seeing this man's face, it screamed something of betrayal.

"Based on the reports we have you are capable of language." The man helped him sit up. Then just as quickly he distanced himself from the seated man and introduced himself.

"I'm Raiha." Then he waited. He was on guard and ready for any reaction. When he found no visible reaction, the man relaxed.

The seated individual just stared silently and a bit suspiciously. What did this long haired individual want from him? He caressed his temples. A headache was starting to act up. _What happened back there? How strange…_ He thought. Everything was so familiar but new at the same time. A rustle of clothes was heard and the long haired individual moved closer.

"Do you have any idea who you are?" He started. The raven head turned his violet eyes towards him. There was a long pause. Slowly his lips begun to move…hesitantly he replied.

"An experiment."

The other man seemed to find the answer satisfying. "That's good. Then there will be no difficulty explaining your situation." There was a nod in reply. "You area a success compared to the countless of experiments we have performed. Though all of their body functions seemed to be functioning normally, you are the only one that was able to be conscious and move." Raiha paused to see if the other had followed and continued when he saw that he had the man's undivided attention. "You are actually a clone from a very special person." This is where the other person began to show signs of confusion. Raiha stood up and walked towards the monitor. He pushed a few buttons and data started flowing through the screen.

"Let us start from the beginning. Clones are replications of an individual. It is similar to the concept of having identical twins. We have an artificial egg carry all the genes a person has to create another individual like them. This is where our first problem starts. Though all the physical aspects are exactly the same we have observed that their skills and abilities are different and are obviously no matched compared with the original. So we tried some other ungodly methods to copy the brainwaves and muscle built of the said person but this is even more useless than the last. You see, even if they are physically perfect they do not reach the state of consciousness they are unable to live without life support. No spirit as they say but I would like to think that like a car they have no energy to use as a jump start. But you, You are the first to awaken with our new method. Our head scientist calls it Stealing of supposedly reincarnated souls. But what I find unexpected about you is…" Raiha pressed the next button to show a picture of an individual.

It was him. Or at least he thought it was him. He did not think a scar that badly burnt would disappear that easily from him. "This is the person we based you from. He came from a very exceptional clan. The Hokage clan. And for some unexplained reason each of their descendants came with an ability to naturally release fire from within their bodies. It seems that you are able to do the same but…" He clicked another picture.

The clone gasped. His chest constricted. On screen was a picture of a young boy in his teens. The boy was so familiar that his mind suddenly flashed with images of him and calling out to him. "This person should have been the only one to control the spirit dragons you accidentally unleashed. So I cannot find any explanation why…you…" Raiha's "Talk" was cut short. The so-called clone's shadow was clearly seen on the monitor. The experiment was standing behind him. He cautiously looked back and stiffened.

The raven haired male was trembling. These were the same symptoms before he…

"Recca." The trembling man managed to gasp out.

"You know this person." The other was taken by surprise by his unexpected recognition of the teen's picture.

It was hot. It was unbearably hot. It was the same feeling as before. Feelings of flames that were struggling to come out. He stared at the long haired man who was holding onto a strange eerie weapon. This man screamed betrayal but he felt that his weapon was even more dangerous. Before he could think of what his words meant he breathed out.

"Raiha you traitor!"

Raiha reached for his sword. "So it was no fluke."

The experiment's arms were burning. Raiha prepared himself for the balls of fire that was about to shoot his way. "I'm sorry but I came prepared for that mo…What!" Raiha could barely dodge the close range attack. A dark burning blade of fire almost slashed the long haired male.

A glowing burnt mark spelled 'Saiha' was marked on the clone's shoulder. 'Just how many Karyu's are in there' he thought as he dodged another attack.

"What is that?" Raiha barely noticed the pendant hanging of the other male's bare chest. He was sure that it was not there before and he could not think of any logical reasons for any staff members to give him the jewellery. He reaches out and tried to get the ornament.

_Thanks to a dream I saw the persons' sadness, their strength_

_I want to stay by the side of a person like you, who reflects both_

_So I won't lose my tomorrow, I won't forget my present_

Where was he again? An open field…. Judging from the old houses below, he was on top of a hill. It was a small village surrounded by thick forest trees and a deep cliff. This village wanted to be hidden. Taking his chances, the raven haired male decided to head to the direction of the village.

The village reflected the old Japan period he thought. As he reached the bottom of the hill, there was an old man already waiting for him. He was jumpy and pretty active for a man his age.

"So We finally meet. I had a hard time figuring out how to appear before you."

'What is this man taliking about?'

"Come." The old man motioned. He had no place to go and so he followed. He lead him to a village. It seemed normal but he could feel how alert the people were.

"Right now we are in an illusion world. But this village did exist many years ago. This is the village of the Hokage." They continued to walk down the street.

"It feels familiar." He answered. "But why am i here?" he asked "And who are you?"

The old man chuckled. "Shouldn't the question be Who-are-you." The lively white bearded man stated. "You have been unconsciously writing names with your hand that you are not familiar with."

"I don't remember."

"Hahaha. But you are denying it." They stop in front of a house. "He want to see you. He's been having sleepless nights since you were gone."

"How can I be gone? I Haven't been anywhere." The old man placed his hand on the rice paper door. He paused and stared at the raven haired males eyes. But the other wasn't quite sure because he was wearing dark sunglasses. 'Who would wear such glasses and that Hawaiian in this time?'

"That..." He pointed towards the necklace. "...Do not remove that Pendant."

"Why?"

"It's your connection to him."

"Who is him?" The young male asked again

"Who are you?" The man asked back. He Opened the door to see a male that sat there staring at him with wide eyes. Somehow it made his heartbeat soar and his stomach fly. He didn't see nor hear the old man disappear. All he could focus on was the young teen smiling and greeting him. He never felt so confused but felt all was right at the same time. The young teen ran to him and immediately went into his arms his hands trembling. grasping his shoulders, afraid to let go.

"Niisan."

_The invisible dark, dark road_

_Will shine, shine, one day it will shine with light_

_There's nothing that scares me_

_By your side today too I can smile_

Recca woke with a start. He dreamed about Kurei again. His brother acted strangely as if he was a stranger. And he could not help but feel hurt. He would rather much have his brother's coldness than Kurei not recognizing his existence. Although as he recalled the finer details of his dream he noticed that his brother did not have a guarded look but a confused one. What's more half of his face was not covered in scar. It was white and smooth making the violet eyes looked deeper. He looked hot. Recca couldn't help but blushed

"You ok?" Mikagami asked.

"Yeah." He managed to choke out. The other male gave a nod and continued reading his paperback.

He could not believe that he just thought that his brother. Hot?! Of all the words he could use to describe him he had to pick **hot**. That sounded like he wanted to…

"Aargh!" Recca suddenly tried pulling his hair to interrupt his swaying thoughts. The ensui user could not recall the last time he felt his heart jump up to his throat. He was so into the book when he heard the sudden outburst. "Would you quit that before I decide to drop you the nearest stop." He hissed before hitting the already confused teen on the head. He then got up and proceeded to look for his missing book that he threw out of surprise.

They were on their way to Takehiko-san's. Neon and Mikagami have managed to locate him without the enemy's notice and has agreed to talk to them in a certain area. The man had definitely said that he had some information that might indeed help them find his missing brother. He felt that he was getting close but he felt uneasy. Somewhere within he could feel confusion hate and anger but the strange thing is these feelings were not from him. The light music playing from the speakers of the train calmed him a bit or maybe it was the comfortable warmth his brother's gift was that he was holding.

'Kurei-niisan. I want so see you.'

_We run, we run, no matter how far we go_

_Shaking, shaking, shaking just like the heart_

_No matter how painful it is_

_If I'm with you I can endure it_

Raiha! Of all the people he expected to never betray him. He struggled at the chains binding him. Kurei. That's right his name is Kurei. Recca his brother had called him that gently and affectionately he could not help but smile. He could not believe that he had forgotten. What had they done to him? And what was that crap they talked about him being an experiment?

Kurei stiffened as he heard Raiha's footfalls. The metal doors opened to reveal the said man. He slowly took a seat on a metal stool on the opposite side he was chained in. there was an uneasy silence until the raijin user decided to speak.

"Well this is interesting. What had I done to deserve such a glare from you." He said in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell is going on Raiha. I haven't expected you of all people to betray me for him." Raiha was a bit taken back. "Do you have any idea who you are?"

"What are you talking about? Who else am I suppose to be!" I see.

"Well then Kurei-san… Do you remember what happened to you when you were first captured?" Raiha stood and slowly walked towards the bound man. Kurei stilled.

"You were gunned down. How could you possibly survive?" Raiha stared at him. "You're not real."

TBC

Um. I'm really sorry for the long update. I'm in the working section in my lifetime o.O. I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing but hey it keeps the light on. O.o.

By the way I didn't write the song…but me give you cookie if you can guess where this song is from.

Thank you for still reading this fic despite my lack of update and horrible writing skills

Thank you very much.

And reviews help.

Thank you.

Spoiler next chapter

Don't read if you don't like to be spoiled.

**The Clone**

_Kurei__ is dead._

_He's gone_

_Does that not make me his brother anymore…_


	8. The Clone

**Warnings: **Death and corpse. If you don't like them just scroll down very fast.

**The Clone**

Exiting the station the young flame caster could not out aside the fast beatings of his heart. The pace had been like this ever since he had that dream of his brother.

"Other people might want to get of the train Hanabishi." Mikagami started.

"Sorry."

"From what I gathered, the number three buss will take us to their village and from there it is just three blocks away." Neon announced as she read the paper she held in her hand.

Yanagi, Kaoru, Fuuko, Kagero and Domon joined the group as well. "There's no use standing still" Fuuko had impatiently stated. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later the group arrived in front of a medium two story house. There a middle aged woman patiently stood in front of the main entrance.

"Ara Neon-chan. You finally arrived."

"Tsukino-san. It's finally nice to see you again."

"Ms Neon. Do you know this lady?" Yanagi inquired.

"Yes. She is Kurei-sama's mother." All stood in stoned silence. "It's nice to meet everyone. Please come in. Asato is waiting for you."

Tsukino leads them to the back porch were true enough the middle-aged detective waited for them.

"Takehiko-san! You're safe!" Both Recca and Kaoru exclaimed. They new he was out of harms way but seeing him there took a lot of weight from their shoulders.

"Please have a seat. I'll serve tea." Tsukino motioned. "Please let me help." Neon insisted.

When Neon and Tsukino left for the kitchen, Recca wasted no time to ask. "Takehiko-san! Please tell us what happened to my brother!"

The man gently placed the cup he was holding on its saucer. His whole demeanor changed and he grew stiff.

"Mori Koran somehow had gotten Kurei's location. The fact that Kurei stayed with you proved to be too troublesome for them and thus they had to result to a different tactic. That man took me and my family hostage during the New Year in exchanged for me and my family's safety. I'm so sorry Recca-kun." The man could not hold his tears. Tsukino came in time to serve tea and offered a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"If Mori Koran has him then why did you not tell us right away sir? Being watched by that man's men would not have stopped you from telling us. We could have gotten to him sooner!"

If possible Takehiko's figure became even more rigid.

"Oji-san? What happened?" The youngest asked.

"That is…" The man began.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This Mansion, memories he'd rather forget flew through his mind. He walked down the familiar path to meet up with the one person he least expected to put him in this situation._

"_Welcome Kurei-sama" Raiha greeted. The insane eyes never faltered its gaze on his form. "We have been waiting for you."_

_Kurei paused about five feet in front of the man. He did not acknowledge the other's presence instead his gaze was with the tightly bounded family behind the man._

"_Don't worry I will keep my word." The long haired male mockingly assured._

"_If you were the same man then yes you would have." _

_Raiha laughs. "Yes I suppose I would have." His hand moved towards his raijin. "And I assume you would not come here without a plan to save them."_

_Kurei remained silent. He slowly lifted his right hand and small round dark flame began to float above his palm. "Don't you think I have the upper hand? I do after all have your cherish ones hostage."_

_Without a word Kurei threw the flames towards Raiha's direction. The other immediately dodged the flames. "Don't you think that was a half hearted move Kurei-sa…what?!" The five flames had no intention of hitting Raiha; instead it went inside the member's of Takehiko's family. _

"_You are correct. I have not come unprepared. Takehiko-san and his family shall be set free. I will make sure of that." Kurei looks directly at the raijin user._

"_Binding flames." _

"_This device is the thing you had wanted to obtain the binding flames are connected to it. If Takehiko-san's family is harmed this will be destroyed."_

_There was a long pause. The minions surrounding the family grew tense. Raiha began to laugh._

"_As expected of you Kurei-sama._ _Bring them over." He motioned to his subordinates. Raiha grabbed a magnum form one of the men. _

_They took of the blindfolds and guided the family closer to Kurei. "Look closely Takahiko-san. Know that it is useless to comeback for Kurei-sama anymore." Before the older man could grasp what the other meant, Raiha aimed the gun between Kurei's eyes and shot him dead on._

0000000000000000000000000000

"NO!" Recca exclaimed while grasping his chest. He felt like he was seeing the event in real time as Takehiko narrated. "No it's not true!" Tears were freely flowing out of Recca and Kaoru's eyes. No one commented as they could imagine what it was like to loose someone very dear.

Lips quivering, the red headed woman desperately tried to hold it in as she tried to ask her question. "But why go that far just to…to kill him? Kurei-sama obviously did not become involve with them anymore and base from being under that evil man I know for a fact that they don't take the time to for a worthless goose chase."

"When I found niisan he was mumbling about Mori Koran must not find him or something." Recca recalled.

"As I recalled…." Takehiko started.

Tsukino wept quietly.

00000000000000000000000000000

"_Bring them to the nearest district and return back to base." Raiha stood before the body of Kurei, lifeless…dead. "I know you would have preferred to die by a madogu but I'm afraid I can't risk the disruption of the data." Raiha unsheathes his weapon and points it over Kurei's chest. He carefully slices the skin and pries it open. It was a gruesome sight even for an experience detective. Raiha plunges his hand digging past the ribs. He paused midway and took out a small round object. He inspects it and when it appeared that he was satisfied he placed the item in a complicated looking container. _

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_Kurei is dead._

_He's gone_

_Does that not make me his brother anymore…_

_He was in chains. He could probably burn the metal easily but he could not find the strength in him to do so. Why bother to be free when the person he thought he was no longer exists?_

_Earlier on he was force to look at the body of a man stored inside a freezing chamber, obviously to keep it from rotting. "Look closely at that body. That mangled corpse is who you were trying to assume to be. He's dead. The dead no matter how people want them to be can never come back to life."_

_He stared at the frozen body. It looked like him. But it was a version of him in a laboratory jar to be observed. It was a very unnerving thing to see. It was probably like looking at your own dead body that was obviously tortured poked and used as a specimen in the most inhuman ways possible. Seeing it made him want to break every thing inside the place but he was secured and sealed effectively._

"_Though I find it interesting how you had managed to get this person's memories. But what I do find very peculiar are the flames. Of course we had cloned you to perfection for the soul purpose of your flame abilities but those flames…the dragons." _

"_Who are you?" _

_The man was standing on the shady side of the room thus he could not see the figure._

"_A replica should not bother with questions. It would be a waste to destroy you. But if you prove to be more trouble that what you are worth then I will not hesitate to put you down."_

A replica. A Fake being. Without these memories it would probably hurt less but remembering Recca and the other's made him feel numbing pain. Having no value to the people you thought you cherished the most will definitely leave you empty and nothing to live for.

The rusty door slides open. The light outside illuminated the small room but he did not move nor gave a sound. " I hope you are cooperative today" The researcher stated. He approaches him to remove the chains while to other men aimed a sealing device at him. He made no move to act aggressively and the man wearing the white coat took it as a sign to continue.

"He wants to know why you have the sources memories. Please follow me this way." It didn't matter what they did to him. He was not real anyway.

000000000000000000000000000

"I won't believe it." The young flame caster slams his fist violently on the table causing a few teacups to tip over.

"Recca!" his mother warns.

"I know it's hard to believe but he was shot right in front of me."

"He's alive I know it!" He defended

The other let's out a frustrated grunt. "We all want him to be alive Recca but the sad truth is he's not."

No one tried to intervene between the two. No one wanted to share their shocked and confused thoughts for fear of making the situation they are in worse.

Recca suddenly stood, his eyes boring holes into Takehiko's. Without wavering he started with a clear and confirmed voice. "He is alive." He clutched the half pendant that had become his source of comfort. "I can feel it."

"I know he is too." The Kougan Anki user suddenly speaks out. "I won't give up until I know for sure and see it with my own two eyes."

"Although I do not doubt your story I am afraid it only left me with more unanswered questions." Mikagami inquired.

"There is also a possibility that they had fake Kurei-sama's death to prevent us from looking for him." Neon states "I wouldn't put it pass them."

"So what do ya guys say? Shall we go look for that pale faced freak!" Fuuko shouted

'YEAH'

"But where do we start?" Domon finally asked.

"I think I may know where they are keeping him." Everyone turned to Tsukino.

'Why are you all risking your life for a man that very well could still be the enemy?' the healer silently thought

**THE END **

…**.**

**JUST KIDDING**

**TBC**

**Author's notes: **OMGAWD I'm HOME! FANFIC NOTEBOOK I MISS YOU! (hugs). Gosh sorry wouldn't even begin to describe how I feel. I really abandoned my babies. Huhuhu. I really got busy with work and all but I really didn't regret putting it first it is my dream after all! WEEEE~ but I got my big break. The truth is I almost forgot about my fics but them I was cleaning my room and like a sign coming down from heaven my thick hardbound notebook where all my fanfic idea's and stories were written literally fell on top of my head and now I'm on fire!!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ASAP to be read…if anyone is reading lol!

To everyone who reviewed I'm so sorry for not updating and thank you very much (bows) for the comments and er…warnings! I just read them now huhuhu how pathetic am I sorry sorry sorry. The next two chapters, The **Purpose** and **The Pendant** might be posted at the same time. I'll properly thank you guys then after I read all of them. WEEE~

Don't read if you don't like to be spoiled

**The Purpose**

_It was frightening_

_The sacrifices and Deaths_

_For this creation_

_For that man's desire for eternal life_


	9. The Purpose

**The Purpose**

_It was frightening_

_The sacrifices and Deaths_

_For this creation_

_For that man's desire for eternal life_

"Where are we going Tsukino-san?" The middle aged woman quietly leads the group further into the basement.

"This room contains almost all the copies of my husband's projects dating back 30 years ago." She tries to find the switch for the light and when she couldn't she asks the ice sword user for assistance.

"Tokiya-kun, would you please help me find the switch? It's supposed to be on the left side of the room." The other wasted no time in finding the switch.

With the room lighted they were able to see the whole room. Shelves upon shelves were filed with cases and from the smell of the old papers one would guess that the files were here for quite some time.

"Tsukino-san, what in the world…" Fuuko's jaw drops from shock. The amount of information these room must hold is enormous. "You must be really determined to get this man. I can't believe all the evidences that are written here." She starts to brows through one of the folders.

"These are more than enough to put Moori Kouran under the deepest part of prison how come it only lay dormant here?" Tokiya could not help but ask.

"My marriage with him was purely because of business partnership between families. Back then when he was the underdog of politicians, he kept a good image and so everyone was fooled from his true intentions."

She pulled out a large looking tome.

"This is Genkaku Mansion. My ancestors abandoned home when they were force to leave during the war. This is the very place Raiha went to try and find Kurei."

"That's a good start. How do we get there?"

00000000000000000000000

"Hello." A man with a similar aura to Kouran greeted him his whole face and body was covered in eerie leather like suit. He stares at him from head to toe like a piece of fine sculpture.

"I heard you manage to steal a dead man's memories and knowledge. How interesting." He stared at the man and wondered what the other wanted to do to him.

He was placed on a metal chair strapped and treated like some sort of human experiment which obviously he was.

"Centuries have passed and the quest for immortality still remains unsolved. Have you got any memories of Jikuryuri? There is a clan that knows of this technique that causes immortality but unfortunately they were wiped out along with the technique." He goes on as if reminiscing about the past.

The man orders two of what looked like to be his assistants to prepare the machine. "Finally a step closer to immortality." The man inserts a eerie glowing orb in the machine

'A Madogu'

"Activate it. Lets test out how much it took from the dark flame casters memories."

It was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness

000000000000000000000

Inside the observation room Mouri Kouran stood and checked the progress of the experiment.

It was in his quest to collect all the Madogu's he could find when he met the person performing the experiments outside the room. He offered him what was said to be a dark weapon that was not fully tested but functional.

After thousands of wasted bodies and lives killed to master the art of cloning Mouri Kouran was very aware that it was indeed possible to create a better replica of yourself and put your memories in it.

Oboe Tensei stone

Or what he called a memory stone. The stone stores everything about the person it was inserted to and when summoned by its owner, It will reveal all the memories the victim has. However the weapon was not tested out. The maker was murdered before he could find a suitable user for it.

Until now.

Who would have ever thought that with the research and technology with regards to cloning humans he could possibly create a replica of himself with all his memories in tact. He could build his body younger and stronger. Physically fit without fear of the replica with just being a double.

Yes he was closer to immortality and that men testing his 'adopted son's clone' is going to make it happen for him.

00000000000000000

He knew this place.

He was back. The old house. Was he dreaming again? The house was silent, the old man isn't in. He sat down and leaned on the wall closing his eyes.

"Ah they started probing your memories." He slowly opens them to stare at the old man. "It's not mine. Nothing is." He replies.

Koku casually sits in front of him. "Is that so?" he rubs his beard to show his confusion " Now why would you think that?"

"Don't you see! The one you call Kurei is dead! I'm living a life that should have been his. Why the hell should I care what they do to me? Everything about me was created by them." He exclaimed. Days of shock anger and sadness about his existence finally took his toll on him. He was fake.

"And yet you have that." Koku calmly points at the pendant that was innocently hanging around his neck. "I know for a fact that it wasn't them who gave it you."

"_Can I still keep it then? It's actually the first present you gave me and I want to keep it." He stared at his niisan with hopeful eyes. How could the older resist? He separated the two pendants and placed the white one around Recca's neck. "I would like to keep mine as well. Now go to sleep we have an early start tomorrow."_

"Recca." He began to fiddle the pendant. "Itei." He lightly voiced out when he wasn't able to sense the oncoming fist.

"You spent you time mopping about being dead and you have already forgotten something so basic. No wonder it won't work." The old man started rather irritatingly.

"What?"

"You" Koku points at him. "What do you feel about the family you left behind?" As soon as the old man said those words his chest started to constrict. It hurt. It hurt so bad to leave them behind to not be real and still think that the ones he left behind was his family. However the one memory that caused his chest to hurt unbearably so, was when Kurei and Recca rode the Ferris wheel how he was pushed away it felt like his heart literally shattered however cliché it sounded.

"Feel that? A mere clone with only a copied memory can't even begin to understand what you are feeling right now."

"What?" If he took notice of the tears dropping down from his eyes he showed no reaction.

"So stupid. Why are you so hurt when you found out you're not real? It's because you are."

**The Pendant**

_Why memories fade_

_But the strong feeling remains_

_Why he could see visions_

_But could not separate what is real from the dreams_

TBC

Woah! Let's see 1,2,3…6 chapters to go. I feel like someone wants to kill me O.o. Ugh! But I want to finish this story soon.

Wahaha (nervous laughter) anyway to old readers if you are still watching out for this fic…which I'm guessing most gave up reading

….

Well at least you get to see how many chapters to go right?

Hehe

Don't kill me….Squeak

**The Jealous One**

**The Rescue**

**The Meeting**

**The Death**

**The Battle**

**The End **


End file.
